Mirrored
by wolfprincess16
Summary: What if there wasn't only one? Or even two? What if Max McGrath's father hadn't been the only one who was exposed to Turbo energy? This a tale of my OC, Riley Collins and Max Steel. There will be humor, adventure, love, hate, and suspense. People will die, and be reborn anew. They will change and they will twist . . . or maybe they'll just be mirrored. Do you dare to read? (Max/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

The usually quiet and serene hallways of N-Tek were filled with yells. Scientists and other personnel that passed by tried their best to avoid the mayhem, but couldn't escape the screeches of indignation that bounced off the walls. The source of that noise was from the three life forms that were currently arguing with each other. The tallest one with salt and pepper hair looked on with wide eyes at the short female with long brown hair, who was causing him stress. The Ultra Link in the middle of them turned to them as they bickered, finding it almost to difficult to follow the conversation.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you two should practice together." Berto explained, raising his hands in defense.

"And all I'm saying is no! I told you, I don't want anything to do with-"

"Yes yes I know, but you're more skillful than he is, Riley. He needs all the training he can get and I can't think of anyone better than you to help him." Riley flared at him, her face turning red as she had a mental debate with herself.

"And what's wrong with my human, anyway?" Steel glared, squinting his one eye at her. She rolled her eyes, not bothering with a response. The Ultra Link turned to Berto, waiting for an explanation of her behavior, but it didn't seem like he'd get one.

Everyone jumped when Riley broke the everlasting silence. "Fine. But no Ultra Links."

"Wha-"

"None." She glared. Steel stayed silent as he stared at her. Berto grunted out 'deal' and watched as she walked away. When they were sure she was out of listening distance, Steel began to talk.

"Why doesn't she want me around? And is she really _that_ good? Why not choose Kat or Jefferson, or anyone else for that matter? Everyone knows she has this weird personal vendetta against Max."

Berto shrugged. "I know as much as you do, buddy - if not, less. She was always secretive and closed. But, she's cool. She was my best friend before I met Max. She is really fun to be around once you get to know her."

"Well it doesn't look like I'll be getting to know her anytime soon." Berto walked away and entered in a door on the right side of the hallway.

"Good luck with trying to get on her good side. Especially since you're - uhh nevermind." He yelled as he walked away, quickly closing the door shut. Steel looked at it curiously and then turned towards the direction of where Riley went to. He tapped his electronical face in wonder.

* * *

"Hu-aaahhhh!"

"Berto, Max is basically dying."

"I see that. I knew she was a good choice for Max's training." He replied happily. They stood behind the controls, watching Max and Riley practice in the training room. Unfortunately, Copper Canyon's marvelous hero was greatly outmatched. Riley barely had shed a sweat, let alone ran out of breath whilst Max was almost on his knees, begging for air. She stood over him triumphantly, looking down at him with a raised eye brow. He was flat on his stomach, his head facing East.

"With all the rumours I've heard, I'd think you were better than this." She stared at him as he continued to pant.

"I admit, you're fast." He huffed. They were set in a city environment, standing in the middle of 6th Avenue at nighttime. He wore gray loose fitting sweat pants and a white short sleeved shirt. She had on black sweatpants and a black sports bra. The shirt she had on, a purple elbow length button up, was currently wrapped around her waist. "But I'm strong." He pushed himself up and kicked her ankles, as she fell towards the floor she did a break-dance kick and stood back up. She proceeded to punch him in the face. She tried to do it twice, bit during the second time, he ducked away from her fist. She immediately sent her leg out and ended up kicking him in the jaw. His head flew back and she kicked behind his ankles, causing him to land on his back. He huffed and stood back up, looking more determined than before. She smirked and brought her fists near her face. He charged at her and stuck his foot out, about to kick her. She easily pushed his leg away, smiling because of how much he sucked. The expression was wiped away when she felt a fist collide with her cheek. She banged to the right with wide eyes, looking at him in shock. "Told you I was strong."

Riley growled and went for him with a high kick, he blocked it with his right arm and tried to punch her with his left. She dodged it and quickly switched legs, kicking him in his neck. He stumbled, but was still able to shove her a little. She tripped him once again and he was headed for the floor. While in the air, she grabbed his head and slammed him into the gravel, creating a crack in the ground. She breathed out heavily as she stared at him. Max laid still underneath her hand, only the rapid rising of his chest telling her that he was still alive. She felt his hot breath on her palm, but didn't pull away at the tickling feeling. Their breaths matched each others as it was the only thing that could be heard throughout the area. She stood up slowly, her ponytail over her shoulder and her bangs making her face seem eerily dark. "Lesson over." She walked away from him and towards the end of the alleyway.

A gaping Berto quickly pressed the button to let the scenery fade away. It fell away as if it was a dome and the brunettes were back in the regular, bright training room. Riley forcefully opened the door and exited, not heading up to the control room to see Berto and Steel, who rushed down the steps and met paths with her.

"What's _wrong_ with you?! You could've killed him!" Steel yelled. Berto sighed and continued to jog to the training room, leaving the two alone.

"Trust me-"

"Never." He interrupted with a glare.

"-if I wanted him dead," She continued on, "he would be." She walked passed him, bumping purposely into his side. He turned and watched her walk out. As soon as she was out of his sight, he flew to the room. He was came to find Max sitting on his butt, with Berto supporting him, and his face covered with sweat. His cheeks were red because of all the adrenaline and his hair was stuck to his face. They met eyes as he approached him.

"So . . . how'd I do?" He asked weakly. The Ultra Link looked away from him in embarrassment. "She's good . . ."

"You probably have a concussion from that last hit. " Berto stated, patting his friend's back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if my brain fell out . . ."

"C'mon buddy, lets try to get you some help." Berto helped Max up, as soon as he was on his feet, he almost hit the ground again. Therefore, Berto wrapped Max's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk out. Steel watched them with a narrowed eye, and sighed. He exited out of the room, but turned down a different corner.

His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

* * *

Riley headed down a wing that hadn't been introduced to newcomers, Steel and Max, yet. There were doors on each side of the hallway, big enough for two people to fit under at a time. Next to each door, where a knob should have been, was a slate the size of an iPod. She walked towards a certain door a little ways down the hall and stopped in front of it. She, expertly, unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Steel, who had been watching from afar, quickly tried to follow her. However, as soon as he was about three doors down, it shut on him completely. He hovered over to it anyway, and rested against it. He pressed himself harder to it, trying to concentrate and focus on his senses.

He backed away when all he got was silence. "Darn soundproof doors." He grumbled. He flew away as his first attempt at uncovering Riley Collins had failed. He headed towards the medical room to pick up Max, and take him home. On his way there, Jefferson passed by, also heading to the unfamiliar wing. He suddenly felt as if he might come out slightly successful, so he floated over to the bulky man. "Jefferson!" He called. The jump jet pilot looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Steel. He turned around completely, towering over the Ultra Link, so he hovered higher as to not seem inferior.

"Hey Steel! How's it goin'?" He asked. He reached behind him and abruptly pulled out a sandwich. Steel didn't understand where he got all this food from, but he honestly could care less at this point. He had already knew of Jefferson's habits and food obsession.

"Oh nothing much. Max just went to go train with this girl, what was her name again?" Steel mumbled, tapping his digital face. "Oh yeah, Riley Collins . . ." He looked over quickly at his companion and scanned over his physique. "Riley Collins, yeah, that was her name. Berto thought it'd be a good idea if they trained together."

" . . . Yeah. She's pretty good in combat." He said, looking distant. Steel narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he continued on.

"But why not choose you, or Kat? Why go pick someone Max and I barely know?"

"Well, she's a really good fighter. Second best out of the building behind Kat."

"So _why not choose Katherine?" _Steel asked, getting a little impatient. All he wanted was one explanation, one answer. Why was Riley so special?

Jefferson narrowed his eyes with frustration. "Look Steel. I like you and I wish I could help, but I really don't know. Why don't you go ask that question to the one person who might be able to answer it?" He turned away and continued back down that hall, away from Steel and angrily eating his food. Steel grunted in exasperation, but then a thought came to his mind.

"Hey, what is that wing for?" He asked, having to speak louder because of the distance between him and Jefferson.

"It's for the dorms!"

"Dorms?" Steel asked himself. He hadn't even considered the idea that Kat, Jefferson, and Berto may actually live in N-Tek. He shouted a 'thanks' to the man who was engulfed into his sandwich as he continued down the hall.

When he reached the Medical room, he saw Berto sitting by Max's bed and waving three fingers in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Berto, I'm not blind." The young McGrath sighed.

"Then answer the question."

"Five." Berto put them down dejectedly and looked off to the side. He brightened when he saw their alien friend approaching. He quickly stood from his seat and walked to him, a frown gracing his features. "Steel, oh thank God you're here. He's got a concussion, but he's not 'dealing with it' well." They looked behind him and saw a nurse approach the bed.

"Sir, I must advise you to stay sitting up." The blonde said.

"No, I'm too tired." Max whined, laying his head down on the pillow. "Just let me sleep for five minutes . . ." He yawned as he closed his eyes. He got comfortable in the fetal position as he put a hand underneath his head.

"Sir, please. You mustn't go to sleep."

"I'm . . . calling my lawyer . . . on you people . . ." He said, his words slurring. With his eyes still closed and his breathing starting to slow, the nurse's concern grew.

"Sir!" She cried out. She shook his shoulder frantically, trying to keep him awake. He squeezed his eyes shut as her shaking grew more and more hysterical.

"Nnnnarrrrggghh!" He roared as he sat up. He threw himself upwards and glared at her with a pout. She released a breath of relief and put a hand to her chest. She smiled gratefully at him as she walked away, breathing deeply. Steel looked casually towards his bedridden companion and then to the scientist in front of him. He floated over and hovered over the seat near Max's bed. The blue-eyed brunet looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. He grinned sleepily at him, showing off all of his teeth. "Hey there Steel!"

"Come on Max, let's go home." Steel turned away from him and prepared to connect himself.

"No, I want to stay here! With Berto and Kat and Jefferson . . . and Uncle Ferris and mom . . . and Kirby and Sydney . . . and Steel and Butch . . . and Riley and C.Y.T.R.O."

"One, you don't even like Butch. Two, C.Y.T.R.O. gets rebuilt every time the Elementors cause problems. No offense Berto;" he turned quickly towards the prodigy who nodded in understanding, "and three, you just _met _Riley."

"Why are you . . . being so meeeeaaann?"

"I'm taking you home." Steel stuck his arms out and flew into Max's chest. Berto watched with constant amazement as a blue glow took over the teenager's body. Just as quickly as it engulfed him, it disappeared. He wore his Max Steel suit, with the face part to hide his identity. He sat erect on the bed and faced straight ahead.

"Max . . . ?" Berto asked cautiously.

"He's okay Berto. I just had to take control of his body so I could take him home safely." Steel's voice sounded loudly. The young scientist looked at the suit with a lifted eye brow, but shrugged.

"Alright, just make sure he's okay." Max's body stood up on its feet and walked towards the end of the bed. It was then that Berto remembered the other bodies in the room. He looked around and saw the remaining patients staring at them with curiosity. They were wounded N-Tek agents, probably some who tried to aid the Turbo duo in combat against an enemy, but. as a result, were wounded. They all stared with wide eyes, even the nurses and doctors were watching, wanting to get a glimpse of the amazing Max Steel they've heard so much about. Berto gasped as realization hit him. "Wait, Steel-!"

His pleas went unheard as the Ultra Link's voice shouted 'Go Turbo – Flight' and the gigantic blue orb of Turbo power covered the suit. Everything nearby was blown away, including the bed of patients and medical supplies. They flew out of the room and out of N-Tek all together, not stopping to say goodbye to anyone. Berto looked around the room full of unhealthy people and smiled nervously at their scowls.

"Heh, sorry about that." He quickly left the room as well.

_'This first day of partner training sucked.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Max, I know you're at least a _little _curious as to who she is." Steel said, hovering near the human's face.

"Okay, I'll admit it. I am 'a little curious', but I'm not gonna stalk her to find out who she is. She's my . . . fight . . . helper. I'll probably find out eventually." Max said as he ate his scrambled eggs at the table in the dining room, still in his pajamas.

"You mean she's your trainer."

"Eh, I wouldn't say that. She's helping me . . . advance my combat skills."

"She's training you because she fights better than you. Max, you're in denial."

"Tomato, ta-ma-toe." Steel rolled his eye.

"I'm not gonna argue. But I still think we should investigate on her. I mean, doesn't she raise questions. Like; who is she? How come we've never met her before? If she's one of the strongest people in N-Tek, how come we've never even heard her _name_ before? Why are we being introduced to her now? Don't you want these questions answered?" He asked, staring Max down. The human took another bite of eggs and looked downward. He stared at his plate for a significant amount of time before locking eyes with his robotic friend.

"You know what? You're actually right Steel. I mean, I think I can understand why she didn't want you to train with us. She wanted to see my own combat strength just in case we ever get separated. I get that. But why _are_ we just meeting her? If what Berto said was true, that she's second best in regards to Kat, then why haven't we met with her before? I've never heard Uncle Ferrus, nor Jefferson, say her name for that matter. It's almost like she didn't exist until two days ago, when I trained with her." Max violently stuffed a pancake piece into his mouth. "Nyea, mike mwhy blah be nnoeing vooo dwaayyy wibbb haaaa doowww?" Deadpanning him, Steel rolled his eyes and laid on the kitchen table.

"Even though you're uttering incoherent sentences like an infant, I agree with you, Max. I agree with you."

* * *

"Hey Uncle Ferrus." Max waltzed into the brightly lit office and leaned on the door frame, he folded his arms over his chest and sighed loudly. The commander glanced up at him before looking back down at his desk.

"Yes Max?" He asked. He had the edge in his tone that he always did when he was irritated. Like that one time when Max . . . well, every time Max asked him for something, really.

"Do you know where my mom is? I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's probably off running THI." He grumbled, still focusing on the papers on his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Dealing with important matters. So if you don't mind-"

"Oh I don't mind, please continue." Max said down in a nearby chair and watched as his uncle let out a loud sigh.

"Max what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Max you obviously want something, what do you want?" He slammed his stylus on the transparent desk and looked towards the young teen. "And don't even say you're bored because then you would've just hung out with Berto. So please, Max, what on _earth_ do you want?" Max looked at him with wide eyes and, after an tense moment of silence, laughed tensely.

"Well, uh, you see, um, I-uh" Just with one look from his uncle and he knew it was time to talk. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Okay, you caught me. Look, I . . . okay . . . " He took a deep breath and looked at the floor beneath his feet. "Okay. There's this girl, and . . . I like her, like I _really_ like her. And I think she might like me to. And I always get this weird feeling around her. Like . . . I don't know, but-"

"Ooooookay, I get it. I-uh I do. Every boy, uh, gets this 'feeling'. It just means that you're growing and . . . you're looking at the world in a different way and . . . stuff is changing. Sooooo . . . yeah." Ferris rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his nephew with cringed eyes. His lips were pursed tightly and his face resembled a tomato. Max lifted an eye brow.

"What?" Ferris ran a hand down his face and groaned.

"Okay, lets . . . take a walk, Max. C'mon, I'll tell you about when I had this talk with my old man." Ferrus walked around the computer and put a hand on the young Max's shoulder. Him and his uncle walked out of the room with Ferrus saying, "Lets start off with the birds and the bees."

Steel rose up from underneath the chair Max had sat on and hovered closer to Forge's computer. He tapped his screen and narrowed his eye in thought. He then gasped in realization and frantically typed things down. He continued to press down on the keys until a certain phrase passed his line of vision. He pressed on it and watched as a screen holographed its way in front of him. He could see a page of almost every N-Tek soldier's face lined up side by side, their information underneath their profile picture. He flipped to several more pages until he landed in the 'C' section. Once there, he checked every first name that began with an 'R' and looked for a specific brunette. The light in his eye shone brighter as he tapped on her picture and opened up her profile.

_Surname: Collins_

_Given name: Riley _

_DOB: 19 August 1997_

_Sex: F_

_Nationality: United States of America; Ireland _

_Place of Birth: Copper Canyon, U.S.A. _

_Date of enrollment: 13 March 2009_

_Eye color: Green_

_Hair color: Brown_

Steel read those basic facts and tried to scroll down to continue, but the page wouldn't move. "Oh don't tell me that's it?!" He exclaimed. He tried to scroll down the page, grunting with each second, but groaned in frustration when the page still remained still. "You've got to be kidding me!" He swiped at the screen once more and saw that the page flew to the left, giving him access to a second one. "Oh."

_Relations: Margaret Collins -mother (deceased); Jim McGrath - mentor (deceased); Avery Hudson - cousin_

"Whoa, whoa, what? She knew Max's dad?" He swiped at the page, but it didn't move. He slumped and quickly exited out of the pages. He stared at the blank screen in front of him and narrowed his eye. Before he could open another page, he heard footsteps begin to approach the door. With a wide eye, Steel flew next to the door and stood flat against the wall.

"I hope that helps you with your, err, problem." Ferrus clapped his nephew on the back as they both walked back inside of his office.

"Y-yeah. It does." While Ferrus walked back over to screen, Steel zoomed out of the open door behind Max. "I'm gonna go now and, uh, do stuff."

"Not stuff like Anthony I hope." Ferrus winked. Max's right eye twitched. He awarded his uncle with a timid chuckle and exited the room. He walked down the hallway, turned the corner and then reached the end of that hallway.

"Did you do it?" He asked. Steel nodded, to which Max gave a wide grin to. "Well? What'd you find out?"

"Max, she used to work with your dad." He said bluntly. The McGrath furrowed his eye brows and stared at Steel expectantly. "I mean, judging by what her age would've been, she wouldn't have been any older than a young infant, still learning her first words. But in her profile it said she was supposed to study underneath him. Which probably means your mom knows her. If we can get your mom to spill-"

"This opens up a lot more questions than before." The brunet ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. "Ugh. I wish they would just tell us what was happened with my dad and its results. It's so aggravating having to get snippets all the time. They only add on to the questions we have and make the pile of lies bigger." Leaning against the nearest wall, he glanced at his alien friend. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'd say investigate her more, and by investigate, I mean do exactly what you didn't want to do." Max groaned and plopped down to the floor. Steel roughly patted his head and floated away. "Let's go hang out with Berto so we can go home with a big smiles." A smiley face appeared on Steel's screen, and Max couldn't help but chuckle. He rose to his feet and followed behind the floating Ultra Link.

* * *

"Not gonna try to kill me today, right?" Max chuckled, walking towards the center of the room. Berto and Steel watched the interaction from the control room, listening into the mics for their conversation. Riley stretched her arm over her chest and stared at him.

"Do your enemies try to kill you?" Without replying, Max pulled his arm behind his head. Riley, still watching him, swung her arms back and forth and looked up towards the control room. She gave a thumbs up and the scenery changed instantly. The white, green, and blue room was being replaced with the a local neighborhood at night. Houses lined up on the sidewalks and cars parked on the street. The city lights were still on, allowing the two to see each other. In front of each house were a pile of trash bags and garbage cans, waiting for the dump truck to swing by.

The still stretching Max felt a poke on his shoulder, he looked up and met eyes with Riley. "Since I almost killed you last time, let's have an easy day today." Max refrained from sighing. "Try to take this teddy bear away from me." She held up a brown stuffed bear to his face. Its perfectly made red bow tie and well shined button eyes distracted him.

"Awe, it's so cute." He cooed. He reached his hands out to touch it, but paused when Riley pulled it to her chest.

"You want it? Gonna have to get it from me." She held it to her left side and took a fighting stance. "C'mon McGrath, let's see what you got."

Max, then, charged at her head on. He ran towards her at full speed and bent his neck as to head butt her. He almost fell over when he ran a farther distance than necessary. He turned around and saw the smirking opponent standing behind him. He swung his leg out to kick her, but she jumped over it and instead, using her only free hand, flipped over his shoulders. Now in front of him, she shoved his chest roughly, causing him to stagger back a few paces. He looked around and grabbed the nearest trash can; he took off its lid and threw it at her using a little bit of his TURBO energy. Without so much as blinking, she caught it and threw it back towards him. It was at a quicker pace and almost took his head off had he not jumped to his right. He looked back at the lid and furrowed his eye brows. There were two sets of finger marks on the side of it, his being one of them. He looked at her and stood up slowly.

"It looks like they're playing Frisbee." Berto commented. Steel turned to him and deadpanned. The scientist gave an awkward laugh before clearing his throat and focusing back on the two down below.

"You're strong." Max said bluntly. Riley's mouth twitched and she shrugged.

"Guess I am. Now, less talking more taking." She regained her fighting position and waved the bear in his face. He huffed and remained still. After a few seconds of waiting, Riley rolled her eyes and ran towards him. He ducked when he noticed her foot was coming towards his face, however, she then stepped on his shoulder and lunged to the fire escape on the building behind him. She ran up the stairs, and stopped when she reached the roof. Max, still on the ground, watched her as she looked down at him. "Let's play a game of cat and mouse." She smiled.

Then, she ran from the edge of the building and out of Max's sight. He took a few steps backward and jumped onto the roof as well. He looked around and caught sight of her jumping onto the next building to his right, so he ran after her, blue streaks being left in his path and the white of his eyes glowing due to his TURBO energy. Seeing that he was catching up, he pushed himself harder and reached his hand out, almost touching her shoulder. His fingers barely missed it and instead scratched her back. She looked over her shoulder at him and stopped so abruptly, Max almost ran into her. She grabbed his extended wrist and threw him over her head. With a yelp, he landed on the building and gasped in shock. "Ow. " He mumbled. He pushed himself up and looked back at her.

Shrugging, she gave him an innocent smile and ran back the other way. He chased her, having to use his energy once again. _'C'mon Max, think.'_ Once he was close to her again, he threw his fist out. She turned and reached for it, going to repeat the same move, but Max then kicked her ankle and had them both falling. Before she could get up, he crawled on top of her and grabbed her wrist. Now trapping her, he used his free hand to reach for the bear. He pulled on its leg, but couldn't get it out of her grasp. He pulled on it harder, but stopped when he saw that it's leg was on the verge of breaking.

"Don't kill the bear, Max." She warned. He sighed and looked back down at her. She raised her eye brow and gave him a wide smile. With one quick movement, he poked the side of her neck, causing her to flinch dramatically. Her grasp on the bear loosened and he used this advantage to pry it from her hands. He stood back up to his feet and grinned at the now free ball of fuzz in his hand.

"Looks like the cat won this time." He joked. He offered her a hand, but she swatted at it.

"Sure about that?" She stood up so fast, Max barely had time to register it. She roundhouse kicked his head and had him falling over the edge of the building. He yelled in terror as he fell, but grunted when his back landed on the fire escape. Riley held up her thumb to the sky and pointed it downwards. The scenery of the neighborhood vanished and was replaced with the regular walls of N-Tek. Max looked with wide eyes as they went crashing towards the floor. He hollered once again and let out a whine as his back connected with the floor. Riley's foot landed right next to his face. He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and sat up. "Good job today, McGrath. You're getting better. Just need to remember not to kill the bear." She ruffled his hair and walked towards the door. It opened and let her out, leaving Max alone in the training room.


End file.
